The Cat Wins
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: ONESHOT. Yuki is worried sick when Tohru disappears and the cat's in town.


**Hello everyone! I'm having writer's block for my other stories Forever and Beyond and Love Me Dead. Also, I was growing weary of the yugioh scene so I decided to mess around with Fruits Basket! Yay!**

**Sorry this is kinda short but it's only a oneshot. It's funny, and I think it fits well. Also, I'm sorry if anything seems incorrect. I havent finished the manga series yet! I'm on book 18, trying to access 19. Whenever I get to Barnes and Noble, Im definitely buying that book! :D**

**Please enjoy, and if you are interested, please read my other stories too! I'd greatly appreciate it! Love ya! Bye! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Natsuki Takaya's characters or her amazing shojo franchise. I only own this plot line. **

The Cat Wins

Yuki Sohma had finished up the last of his college homework. It had been a few years since the curse on the Sohma family had been broken and Yuki was finally able to attend a prestigious college. He packed up his homework in his book bag and proceeded downstairs.

He went into the kitchen, surprised not to see Tohru yet. She went grocery shopping earlier and Yuki thought she should have been back by now. Unless that damn cat was in town. After the curse was broken, Kyo went somewhat berserk and practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. Tohru and Kyo were truly in love with each other, but either had yet to consummate their feelings.

Yuki took out last night's dinner from the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. _Where is Tohru?_

Shigure walked in from his study. "Hellooooooo Yuki-chaaaaaannnn!!!" Shigure beamed in his usual brightness. "How was my little genius's homework?"

"Just fine, Shigure-san," nodded Yuki, eating his yakisoba. "Do you know when Tohru is supposed to be back?"

"No clue!" Shigure sing-songed.

Yuki gave him a sardonic glare, finished his small meal, and walked out the door.

As he walked outside towards the street, he pulled out his cell phone and called Hatsuharu. "Yo," Haru answered. "What's up Yuki?"

"Have you seen Tohru? She went grocery shopping two hours ago and isn't back yet."

"Nah, I haven't seen her, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks, Haru." He hung up.

Next, he called Kisa's house. "Hello?" She answered in her sweet angelic voice.

"Kisa, have you seen Tohru?"

"No. Why? Is she okay?!" Yuki could hear Kisa start to breathe hard.

"I presume she's fine, but please call me if you happen to see her."

"Ok, Yuki-san!" She hung up.

Yuki called everyone he could think of that Tohru could possibly visit. Ritsu blamed her disappearance on himself, Hatori scolded Yuki for not watching her properly, and Ayame masked his concern with arrogance saying she was hiding from his absolute charm. Yuki became worried that he could not find his closest friend.

Yuki went on to the grocery store Tohru said she would be going to, but she wasn't there. It indicated that she had already left. _Perhaps she bought a lot and is on her way home now._

Yuki practically ran all the way home, despite his weak lungs. He burst through the door, without breaking it to Shigure's pleasure, and yelled, "Tohru! Are you here?"

Shigure looked at him, surprised at Yuki's outburst. "She hasn't returned, Yuki."

Yuki wanted to faint. "Where is she then?" He asked Shigure.

"I wouldn't know, Yuki." Shigure shrugged.

"Don't lie! You're always behind some cruel prank! Come on, Shigure! You know!"

Shigure smirked sagely. "Ah, Yuki-chan, you'll find little Tohru in a few hours."

Yuki could only glare as he went up to his room to think things through.

Yuki lay in his bed and contemplated on what to do. If Tohru wasn't back by nightfall, he would call the police. Pleased with his decision, he rolled on his side and fell asleep, weary from exhaustion.

He woke up to girlish giggles.

Yuki sat up in bed quietly and heard quiet voices, coming from outside. One was feminine, and the other was masculine, with a hint of swearing every few syllables.

_Damn, the cat's back. And he's found Tohru._

Yuki quietly tiptoed downstairs. He slipped on his shoes when he heard moaning coming from the same vicinity as Kyo and Tohru's voices.

_Oh God! What is he doing to her?!_

Yuki ran in the direction of the moaning. It contained two voices now. The moans were coming from the direction of…

_My vegetable garden?!_

Yuki grew closer and not only heard moans but hard breathing and the occasional rustle of grass. He hid behind a tree and witnessed something he didn't want to see: Tohru being deflowered.

_That damn cat! On my vegetable garden! I'm not picking those berries… _Yuki didn't know what to do, so he decided to walk away. He stopped mid step. _Why am I conceding defeat to the cat?_ He made an about face and shouted as if he just so happened to walk in on them, "What are you doing?!"

Instantly, Kyo's body froze and Tohru squeaked in shock. She was embarrassed to be found in such a compromising position. Kyo pulled out and zipped his pants back up while Tohru readjusted her panties and skirt. "Y-Yuki-s-s-san… I didn't expect to see you… I brought home the groceries!" She smiled, hoping to change the subject.

Yuki looked sympathetically at her, but turned his gaze to the cat and glared fiercely. "My vegetable garden?" He spat vehemently.

"It got in the way!" Retorted Kyo.

"Now that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard," drawled Yuki's sarcasm.

"You're just jealous." Kyo remarked.

"Oh am I now?" Yuki replied. "And how so?"

"'Cause I finally beat you at something!" Kyo smirked evilly. "Winning Tohru's heart!" With that statement, Kyo turned to Tohru and landed a passionate kiss on her lips. Tohru was a little shy at first, but returned the kiss in her sweet way.

Yuki, disgusted at this display, turned briskly around and acknowledged his defeat silently to himself. Kyo could only smile.

*** Yay the cat wins! I like to ship Tohru and Kyo, mainly cuz that's a real pairing in the storyline, though it wasn't really obvious till about book 17. My friend was convinced Yuki was gonna claime her. And the anime series doesnt help so... yay for original manga!!! R&R PLZ!!!**


End file.
